Geoff Metcalfe
| played by = Ian Bartholomew }}Geoffrey "Geoff" Metcalfe is the father of Tim Metcalfe and grandfather to Faye Windass. A local Weatherfield celebrity due having his own hospital radio show, Geoff was an unreliable figure in Tim's early life - and failed to step forward to prevent Faye from being placed into care (and eventually being adopted by Anna Windass) when her mother passed away from a suspected heroin overdose in 2011. However, over the years Geoff regained contact with his son and provided safe accommodation when Tim fled Coronation Street alongside Faye in 2018 - fearing the wrath of murderous Pat Phelan. Upon Phelan's downfall, Tim returned to the street full-time and Geoff began visiting more regularly after beginning a relationship with Yasmeen Nazir. As Geoff and Yasmeen's relationship progressed he began to show a more sinister side to his personality by controlling every aspect of her life by secretly hiding cameras around her house and staging a burglary to ensure that she was more reliant on him. Yasmeen's granddaughter Alya began to take a disliking to Geoff, but by this time he had manipulated the situation to ensure that she moved out of the house and even bought into the family business Speed Daal to prevent her from overruling his control. Biography From an early age Geoff began work as an entertainer. While he was mostly hired for magic performances, Geoff would also spend a lot of time volunteering for charity events. At some point he married a twenty-six year old woman, however she passed away from breast cancer two years later. After his wife's death, Geoff became involved with another woman Tess - who he described as "selfish, rude, demanding and lazy", however he put up with her faults as she would allow him to saw her in half as part of his performances. Despite his dislike for her, Geoff decided to marry Tess after she became pregnant with their son - she later gave birth to Tim in January 1972. However, the relationship eventually ended in divorce sometime later. For undisclosed reasons, neither Geoff or Tess stepped forward to take their granddaughter Faye Butler in following the death of her mother Jenny Butler in April 2011 - resulting in Faye being put up for adoption and later being adopted by Anna Windass. Despite not being involved in his son or granddaughter's lives for a number of years, Geoff was revealed to still be in contact with them in January 2018 - when Tim arranged for himself and Faye to stay with Geoff in order to escape Pat Phelan. As a hospital radio DJ, Geoff visited the Tony Wilson ward of Weatherfield General in order to speak to patients and ask if they had any song requests. Believing Geoff was a doctor, Rita Tanner called Geoff over and asked if she would come and see Audrey, who had waited for hours to see somebody. Rita told Geoff that Audrey was unable to listen to the hospital radio station as her headphones were broken and asked if Audrey would be able to recuperate from home rather than being stuck in the hospital. Rita was shocked as Geoff ignored her questions about Audrey and continued to work on the headphones, complaining that the connectors were cheap and nasty. However, Audrey worked out that Geoff wasn't a doctor and he revealed himself to be one of the hospital's radio presenters. Audrey complained to Geoff that the music being played on the station was terrible. Geoff told Audrey that his show which started in half an hour may be a bit more suitable for Audrey's music taste and asked if she wanted to make a request for a song. Audrey asked Geoff if she would play "Crazy" by Patsy Cline. Audrey tuned into Geoff's radio show and was delighted when he told his listeners of an encounter with her a delightful woman on the Tony Wilson ward. Geoff complimented her spirit and was confident that she would be back on her feet in no time. Despite her suggestion for Patsy Cline, Geoff decided to dedicate a song that he believed summed up what he wanted to say to Audrey and Rita earlier. However, Audrey's delight was cut short as she was unamused when Geoff started playing "Shaddap You Face" by Joe Dolce. Geoff had been looking after his granddaughter Faye Windass as Tim believed that she was not safe around villainous neighbour Pat Phelan. When Phelan's crimes were exposed, Geoff visited 4 Coronation Street in order to return Faye to her stepmother, Sally Metcalfe. In mid-2019, Geoff developed a darker side when he began controlling partner Yasmeen Nazir. Background information Character creation and role : Publicity shot of Ian Bartholomew as newcomer Geoff Metcalfe.]] Geoff first appeared in Episode 9415 in March 2018. Bartholemew's casting was announced on 22nd March 2018, only a week prior to his on-screen debut, where it was reported that he would become a love interest for Audrey Roberts (Sue Nicholls) after she's admitted to hospital and mistakes him for a doctor. Duncan Lindsay of the Metro reported that 'Geoff and Audrey would "have a laugh together" after she becomes locked in the radio studio'. Fans initially began suspecting that Geoff would be the father of established character Tim Metcalfe (Joe Duttine), due to their shared surname, although producers kept Geoff's identity a secret until the transition of Episode 9418 where he visited 4 Coronation Street to comfort his family following the revelation that Pat Phelan (Connor McIntyre) was a serial killer. Born in Portsmouth, Bartholomew was already an established actor before finding work on Coronation Street with extensive television credits for the likes of; The Darling Buds of May, Rumpole of the Bailey, Minder, and more recently, Making Waves, Spooks and Marcella. Coercive control development : A coercive control storyline was confirmed for Geoff and Yasmeen Nazir.]] Throughout 2019 Geoff began to show a more sinister side towards his partner Yasmeen (Shelley King) and viewers soon began to speculate that he would eventually turn abusive after he began to isolate her from granddaughter Alya (Sair Khan), her last remaining relative on the street, and her friends. A coercive control storyline was confirmed in June 2019 with executive producer Iain MacLeod announcing that the show was working closely with Women's Aid and Independent Choices Manchester as part of their research - the organisations advising on how to portray the impact of coercive abuse sensitively and realistically. Speaking at the time, MacLeod said “Abusive behaviour is not always physical – you can damage someone profoundly without laying a finger on them. Thousands of people feel trapped in relationships with someone who claims to love them but who is actually taking them apart piece by piece, isolating them and locking them in an invisible prison of fear and insecurity. Often the abusive behaviours accumulate and intensify over time so that you don’t realise it’s happening – it is an insidious type of brainwashing. I hope this storyline will help anyone going through similar experiences in the real world by highlighting that feeling undermined, belittled, intimidated or controlled by your partner is never okay.” : Bartholomew wasn't surprised by Geoff's sinister abuse of Yasmeen.]] In an interview posted by the official Coronation Street website, Bartholomew revealed "I knew when I was first brought in to the programme as Tim’s dad that the character might turn a bit dark so it wasn’t unexpected. For the first few months it was ‘nice Geoff’, ‘funny Geoff’ and ‘silly Geoff’. But now it is slowly starting to become apparent that there is something missing in Geoff’s psychological make-up. As an acting exercise and something for an actor to get his teeth in to, it is going to be interesting but it is also a privilege to be trusted with such an important storyline that I hope will make a difference." First and last lines "Oh, Ok. Of course... I'll come back over." (First line, to Audrey Roberts and Rita Tanner). Appendices List of addresses Employment history See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Metcalfe family Category:1972 marriages Category:Speed Daal staff Category:Entertainers Category:2018 debuts Category:Current characters Category:Residents of 6 Coronation Street Category:DJs Category:Speed Daal owners Category:2019 marriages Category:Residents of 4 Coronation Street